One of the major technical problems involved in any criminal investigation is the correct handling of evidence - actually the need for avoiding handling of the items found at the site of a crime that may be connected to the crime, or which otherwise may be used to identify the perpetrator of the crime. The need for minimal handling of the item found is to prevent obliteration or confusion of fingerprints that may exist on the article of evidence.
Fingerprinting is most frequently performed by dusting the item of evidence with latent print powder, then applying a fixative to the dusted item. The fingerprints then become visible, and can be photographed and lifted from the item using fingerprint lifting tape, and placed on a card with an appropriately colored background for later use as evidence. On large items, such as automobiles, this dusting is usually done at the crime scene. Smaller, transportable items, such as a handgun found at the site of a crime, are typically placed in a plastic bag, cardboard box, or similar container, and taken to a crime lab for fingerprint analysis. This procedure involves the handling of the item at least twice: first, as the item is picked up and placed into a bag or other container for transport, and secondly, as the item is removed from the container at the lab. Subsequent handling may occur as the article is moved about at the lab, including movement during processing. Boxes and bags used to carry the items frequently smudge or otherwise destroy the fingerprints.
Although law enforcement individuals and technicians wear gloves when performing these operations, gloves typically leave marks, and may smudge existing fingerprints. Such handling can cause problems, since, before dusting, it cannot be ascertained where critical fingerprints may exist.
Rigid carrying cases are known, including cases for carrying firearms, but none have the combination of support/contact points that are adjustable both vertically and horizontally and that also minimize surface contact with the gun while it is in the case. Lauve, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,931 discloses a rack for transporting guns that has a series of supports for the gun base, and clips to hold and support the barrels. Hagemann, et al. , U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,686 discloses a rigid case into which a single rifle is placed. The rifle is supported within the case by cradles into which it is fastened.